memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Undeveloped Star Trek projects
Many projects have been partially developed for Star Trek beginning in the 1970s. Movies * Star Trek: Planet of the Titans * Star Trek: IMAX * Star Trek XI (currently in-development) Live-Action television series * ''Assignment: Earth'' * Star Trek: Phase II Animated Star Trek 1990 animated Star Trek In , Paramount attempted to sell an idea for an animated series that combined characters from Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: The Original Series. None of the networks or syndicators at the time were interested in the series and it was unsold. Rick Berman said such a project would have "diluted the franchise." Cel art from this series has been seen in various Star Trek conventions over the years, and it has been stated to be well-drawn. ''Star Trek: The Lions of the Night'' Around Star Trek: The Lions of the Night was the concept by writer Jimmy Diggs to produce a movie era CGI animated Star Trek adventure. He described the plot the following way: "... Captain Sulu takes command of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|''Enterprise-B]] and must stop a Kzinti invasion of Federation Space."'' Artist Court Jones created several sketches to depict a new concept of Kzinti that were looking more dangerous as well as a concept of how the Kzinti assault fleet would look like. The material of this animated series would be recycled by the writer for an article in the Star Trek Communicator (#149) and later for the Star Trek: Enterprise season 5 epsiode "Kilkenny Cats". 2006 animated Star Trek (currently in-development) In late , plans for a new animated Star Trek series (likely a web series) was announced. This series would be set in the year 2528 and would center around the latest crew of the starship Enterprise in a darker future. Setting In this series, the Federation would have fought a war with the Romulans, ending in the 2460s. This war would have been started by unknown persons using a surprise attack of Omega particle detonations. Vast areas of the galaxy would be considered impassible due to these detonations. This causes a split between the two halves of the Federation. During the Federation-Romulan War, Qo'noS was taken over by the Romulan Star Empire, Andoria was destroyed, and Vulcans left the Federation (they were negotiating reunification). In this environment, the crew of the Enterprise, led by Captain Alexander Chase would attempt to bring back the old days of "seeking out new life and new civilizations." This Enterprise would be a Bismarck-class cruiser that fought in the Federation-Romulan War, and under Chase would start out as a border patrolling ship. The crew would include Commander Barric Holden (executive officer), Lieutenant Kaylen Donal (security chief), and "Mr. Zero" (chief engineer). Development The show began development shortly after the cancellation of Star Trek: Enterprise in May 2005 by David Rossi, Doug Mirabello, and José Muñoz. The idea of using animation was a way to avoid using expensive live-action scenes, in order to make it more likely to be green-lit by the networks. Originally, they conceived a series set aboard a starship in the 23rd century, however Levar Burton talked them into doing a series set farther in the future than Star Trek Nemesis. After CBS expressed interest over the proposed series, the team formed Zero Room Productions, and have been asked to develop artwork and write five scripts for "mini-episodes." As of December 2006, this series has not been green-lit by CBS and is still undergoing development. Links * Information on the 1990 proposed animated series (Question 4) * [http://www.courtjones.com/house_of_diggs3.html Star Trek: The Lions of the Night] at Court Jones's homepage * Information on the 2006 proposed animated series Category:Star Trek